Six Feet Deep
by Aaron The Night Watcher
Summary: Everybody in, The Hidden Leaf Village is attending a funeral...but who's funeral it is...is someone completely unexpected. Please R&R.    A/N : I know the summary is kind of stupid.


NARUTO! Characters : Naruto and Sasuke!

Title : Six Feet Deep!

The leaves were rustling in the wind. Several of, Konoha's ninja's were gathering around a rural area. The members of all of the teams were standing and waiting to hear their, Hokage's words. A female ninja wearing the clothing of a, Hokage walked out and stated,

" We are gathered here today to honor the life of one of our greatest ninja's….even though at times he was a huge headache for me." Kakashi Hatake stepped over to the, Hokage and asked,

" Lady, Hokage….may I say a few words?." The Hokage nodded her head in agreement. She stepped down and let, Kakashi take the stand. The Jonin cleared his throat and then stated,

" I know that many of you considered, Naruto a big headache at times." Kakashi looked around the crowd of villagers and his eyes came upon, Garaa of the Desert. He continued saying, " But I'm sure that in times of great peril…..you considered him a friend….a comrade…..and anyone of you who ridiculed him over the years when he was younger….should be ashamed of yourselves. Naruto…..that boy….yes he had a darkness to him…but don't we all…consider all the times that he's protected this village from the other ninja's who've attacked us." Kakashi looked around at all of the faces of the men and women standing in the area. All of a sudden a young boy with blue hair walked out of the crowd of people and stepped over to where, Kakashi was standing. The boy was, Sasuke Uchiah. He looked up at, Kakashi and asked,

" Kakashi Sensei…..I'd like to say a few words." Kakashi looked at his former student…whom he was surprised to see standing with them. The sensei then nodded his head and stepped away. Sasuke licked his lips and stated, " Naruto Uzimaki…I hope that the people of, The Hidden Leaf Village remember that name for all time….because he saved us…he saved us from a great darkness." Sakura Haruno looked up at, Sasuke. The Young Uchiah continued saying, " He saved us….from Madara Uchiah….the man who was the founder of my clan….the beginning of the blood that runs through my veins….but in a way….Naruto severed that link with my clan after our last battle….he severed it by saying to me… " that we would both die"…I didn't want to die at that time….and neither did he…..I could see it in his eye's and I could feel it in my soul…Naruto my friend….I'm sorry that you didn't get to become, Hokage of the Hidden Leaf…..and I'm ashamed of what happened to our friendship after I left to go with…The Sannin Orochimaru…..I was misled….and now I ask you from our world to the new one you're in….please forgive me for what I've done to you and this village." Sasuke knelt down on his knees and bowed. " Thank you for your kindness…Naruto Uzimaki….my friend." Tsunade then stated,

" He will be missed…..goodbye, Naruto Uzimaki…..may the will of fire burn on in this village…even though you're gone from it." All of the other ninja's there then said at the same time,

" Goodbye to our friend…goodbye to our comrade…..hello to our future…..and thank you, Naruto Uzimaki for giving us peace in this ninja world at last." They all closed their eyes and then started to walk away from the grave site. Kakashi then stopped and turned around. He looked over at, Sakura and Sasuke for a moment and asked,

" Aren't you two coming with us?." Sasuke then replied,

" Just give us a minute….Kakashi Sensei." Kakashi looked at them surprised for a moment and then headed off towards the village. Sasuke and Sakura looked at the stone for a long while before, Sakura stated,

" I miss him, Sasuke." Sasuke looked at her and replied,

" I miss him too." Sakura then stated,

" After you left….I started to feel love for, Naruto." Sasuke looked back down at his friend's headstone. Sasuke then replied,

" It's alright, Sakura….I haven't felt that way towards you for a long time." Sakura then smiled at him and stated,

" Good…..cause I thought you were going to be mad at me for saying that." Sasuke shook his head and replied,

" You've always known what you wanted, Sakura…I'm the one who's been foolish and also selfish." Sakura smiled at him and nodded her head in agreement. After that she walked away and left, Sasuke to himself. The Uchiah boy looked back at, Sakura for a moment and then back at, Naruto's stone. Sasuke looked down at what was engraved on the stone.

HEADSTONE : Here lies….

NARUTO UZIMAKI!

Born : October 10th, 1987.

Died : October 11th, 2,010.

Quote : " To be Hokage…..that's my dream."

Sasuke smiled at the final words on his friends headstone and then turned to walk away. The Uchiah boy then knew that everything would be alright from then on…..the only disappointment he had was the fact his friend never got to achieve his dream.

The End!


End file.
